Set Me Free
by captaindynamite
Summary: It's been months since Jason's heart was ripped away from him. Now with a new lover, a new master, Jason beings to wonder what it was like to have someone love him in return like he once had.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure where this idea came from. The three-way relationship came from codyrhodesfan a bit, but it certainly was mentioned in a different way than well this.**

**Just so no one is confused, Chris is Jericho, and Jason is Christian. The Addy that Jason mentions is Adam of course. =]**

**I own no one involved at all, they all belong to the WWE.**

Jason sat silently in his hotel room, watching Chris as he sat at the table, a pencil spinning in his fingers. He watched as the late afternoon sun shined in through the window, bouncing off his blond hair. That blond hair was something that Jason always found himself attracted to more than anything else on Chris. Well no, there were other things about Chris that he loved, but his hair was the one thing that he always found himself drawn to. He let his eyes drop down to Chris' face, the annoyed look still resting on it from earlier. Why Chris was so annoyed, Jason wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure if he was at fault or not. He stared at Chris' expression, his mind racking itself for any kind of situation that might lead to the reason behind Chris' annoyance.

Shifting slightly on the bed, Jason let his eyes drift further along Chris's body before returning once more to the pencil that was spinning in his fingers. He watched the yellow utensil spin and spin before he felt dizzy so he turned his gaze up to Chris' hair, his attention once more drawn towards it.

Chris knew Jason was staring at him, watching his every movement and although normally he wouldn't mind, today he just found it annoying. It was almost as if the other man was analyzing his every movement, calculating over every little thing to see what it meant. He shook his head slightly before turning his gaze back to the paper that rested on the table in front of him. The smooth surface of the paper was unmarked expect for a few places where Chris had ripped or picked at the paper while thinking.

"Chris?" questioned Jason, breaking the silence that had rested between the two of them, "Can we go eat now?"

Chris snapped the pencil down and turned his gaze towards Jason, staring at him before speaking, "I said we can eat once I figure out what I'm going to write this song about," answered Chris, snapping his gaze back to the paper.

A soft, gentle sigh escaped Jason as he stood up and walked over to Chris, stepping up behind him. He stared down at the paper, inwardly sighing when he saw no words covering it. He didn't even notice he was bothering Chris until Chris draped an arm over the paper, blocking it from Jason's view.

"I told you not to bother me when I'm writing," stated Chris, looking back over his shoulder at Jason. Jason frowned and stepped away from Chris, returning to his spot on the bed. He dropped his hands to his lap and stared down at them, silence filling the room once more aside from the soft ticking of the clock and the tapping of Chris' pencil.

"Chris?" questioned Jason an hour later, breaking the silence again, "Can we please go eat now? I'm starving."

Chris slammed his hands down on the table, his gaze flashing over to Jason, "If you're so damn hungry then get out of here and go eat!" he shouted at Jason, not even caring about the fear he was imposing in him.

Jason jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, the door shutting with a thud behind him. He leaned back against it, a soft pant coming from his lips before he started off down the hall. He sighed as he stepped into the elevator and took it down to the lobby. He walked to the hotel's restaurant and took a seat at one of the tables, his eyes locked on his menu.

After eating his dinner, Jason left the restaurant and went back up to his room, slipping in quietly. He spotted Chris laying on the bed, and walked over to him, taking his rightful place laying next to Chris, his head on Chris' chest.

"Sorry for yelling at you," said Chris, his fingers playing with Jason's hair. Jason smiled faintly, his eyes falling shut. He felt shudders run through his body as he felt Chris' fingers in his hair, the touches leaving an electrifying feeling within him.

"Don't be sorry Chris," whispered Jason, turning his head so he was looking up at Chris. "I shouldn't have bothered you. I should know that by now."

Chris smirked down at him, pressing his lips against Jason's, "Yes, you should have known that by now," he growled softly, "I thought I taught you that already."

Jason nodded his head briefly, turning his gaze away from Chris, "I'm sorry I disobeyed you," he said softly.

Chris turned Jason's face towards him, pressing his lips against Jason's once more. He pushed the younger man back on the bed, pressing his body down on Jason, pinning him to the bed. He ran his hands along Jason's sides before resting them at the top of his pants, tugging lightly at the material.

Jason grinned slightly into Chris' lips before letting his lover, his master do whatever it was he wanted. He knew better than to fight against Chris' wishes, even if at times they weren't exactly what he wanted. He knew that somewhere inside of him he wished that Chris was someone else, someone that had left him months ago, but he knew that person would never come back, well not for a few months that is.

Hours later, Jason was lying tiredly in bed, his arms wrapped tightly around Chris, his head resting on the older man's chest. He sighed faintly, his movements unnoticed by the sleeping man. He turned his gaze from the floor to the window, staring out at the twinkling stars.

"I miss you Addy," he whispered to the silent room before closing his eyes, snuggling himself closer to his new lover, his new man.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this at the beginning of the other one. I've changed it so that Jay is on Smackdown instead of RAW because well, that's where he belongs.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

"He treats you like dirt," said Matt looking over at Jason as they sat together in the hotel's restaurant for breakfast.

Jason glanced up at him from his plate, frowning slightly, "No he doesn't," he said softly, a sigh escaping his lips, "I just need to learn to listen and obey more."

Matt stared at him, a stunned look on his face, "Jay you're not his servant, you don't need to obey him!" he said, slapping a hand gently against his own face, shaking his head.

Jason shook his own head before returning his gaze to his plate, picking lightly at his food. He tuned out what Matt was saying, not really in the mood for another intervention from his friends. It was bad enough that they didn't like Chris, now they were trying to get him away from Chris.

"Adam treated you better than this," mumbled Matt. Jason raised his head, looking at Matt briefly before rising from his chair and walking out of the restaurant. He wasn't sure what drove him out of the restaurant like that, but he just hated hearing about Adam nowadays. It ripped his heart up to hear about his old lover, his best friend.

Sighing heavily, Jason hurried upstairs to his hotel room, not really sure why he was heading back to where Chris was. He walked quietly into their room and shut the door behind him, stepping towards the bed silently. He stared down at Chris' sleeping figure before climbing on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Chris stirred awake from Jason's touches, and looked down at him, a soft smirk on his lips.

"What's wrong blondie?" he asked gently. Jason looked up at him, frowning faintly at him.

"Sorry for waking you," he whispered in response, sighing gently. Chris shook his head, pulling Jason closer and kissing his lips gently.

"Don't be sorry," he said with a smirk as he sat up and climbed out of bed. Jason watched him as he sat up, his eyes following Chris' every movement as he walked to the bathroom, the door shutting behind him. He sighed gently and looked around the room, his eyes falling on Chris' cell phone. He climbed off the bed and walked over to where it rested on the dresser. He picked the small device up, frowning at the flashing symbol that meant Chris had a text message.

Although he knew he shouldn't, Jason pressed the open button and stared down at the message, his breath catching his throat.

_Hey Chrissy,_

_I can't wait to see you tonight. We'll have fun just like we always do._

_Love,  
X_

Jason closed out of the message and placed the phone down before turning and throwing himself on the bed. He felt his body turn cold at the very thought of Chris cheating on him. He took in a shuddering breath as he fought to control his nerves before Chris came out of the bathroom. The soft click from the door vibrated through the room, and Jason quickly sat up, smiling faintly at Chris as if nothing was the matter.

"Hey blondie," said Chris, walking over to Jason and sitting down next to him, pulling Jason onto his lap, "Did you eat already?"

Jason nodded, resting his head against the side of Chris' neck. He pecked the side of Chris' neck, his mind still focused on that text message he had seen earlier. He sighed lightly, nuzzling his head against Chris' neck, earning a frown from the other man.

"What's wrong blondie?" he asked softly. Jason looked up at him with a half smile, shaking his head.

"Nothing Chris," answered Jason, pecking Chris' lips softly. Chris smiled as he slowly laid Jason back on the bed, his hands grabbing at Jason's hips, rubbing slowly. Jason smiled into their kiss, moving his body along with Chris', enjoying the moment although that nasty message was still nagging him at the back of his mind.

Later that evening, Jason sat alone in their hotel room, a frown on his lips. After spending most of the day in bed with Chris, Jason was really hoping Chris wouldn't go out for the night, but apparently he wasn't good enough. He sighed as he laid his head down on the table, his arms draped out in front of him. He stared out the nearby window, watching a pair of birds fly by together. He whimpered gently, his eyes clouding over with a thin layer of tears.

He thought back to that text message, to the name signed at the end of it. Well no, it wasn't really a name. It was a letter, just one simple letter. An X. He sighed faintly, shaking his head as he wiped at the tears brimming around his eyes. He didn't know of a single person on the roster that had an X at the beginning of their name. Let alone did he know someone that dared to call Chris by the name of Chrissy. He sighed heavily, lifting himself up off of the table, standing up shortly after. He walked over to the bed and crawled underneath the covers, laying his head down tiredly on the pillow. He closed his eyes, blocking out the ticking of the clock to the best of his abilities while he waited for his lover to return.

Meanwhile, Chris laid in a bed a few floors above Jason, his hands running a course over a body that he himself could only dream of. He captured those soft lips again, pressing his body down against theirs, relishing the heat he was getting from them. The person pulled back, staring up into those uncaring eyes of Chris.

"Does he know?" they whispered, a soft giggle escaping their lips as they spoke.

"Of course not," whispered Chris before capturing their lips, silencing the person below him, the person he lusted for.

A few hours later, Chris walked quietly into his own hotel room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He crept over to the bed, stripping out of his clothes as he neared the bed. Slipping under the covers, Chris rested his arm around Jason's waist, pulling him closer before drifting off to sleep, not even noticing that Jason was still awake, tears rolling down the younger man's cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**I do have an idea as to who "X" is, but I'm not sharing. Only stated this because I wasn't sure who to use, but thanks to my dear friend I was able to think of someone. Anyways, hopefully we'll see him soon, but I'm not holding my breath.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't?" asked Jason as he laid on the mat of the arena's ring, his eyes looking up and over at Matt as the other man stood over him. He reached his hand out, grasping Matt's before standing up from where he had fallen.

"More often than I would care to say," responded Matt softly, turning his head briefly before looking back at Jason, "Why?"

Jason shrugged faintly as he leaned back against the turnbuckle, "I love Chris," he said softly, "But I don't feel very happy with him."

"That's not surprising," said Matt, "He treats you so horribly Jay, you deserve better than that."

Jason nodded, sighing gently, "Sometimes I wish Adam hadn't gotten injured," he said softly, looking over at Matt. "I miss Adam."

Matt frowned faintly as he walked over, wrapping his arms tightly around Jason, "I know you do Jay," he said as he rubbed Jason's back, "But Adam isn't going to come back for a few more months if he's even allowed."

Jason pulled away from Matt before climbing out between the ropes, jumping down the floor. He walked away from Matt silently, not really in the mood to think about Adam and if the man would ever return.

As Jason walked to his locker room, he couldn't help but think back once more to that dreaded text message. It plagued his mind throughout the day and at night, preventing him from getting any proper work done or any good amount of sleep. He sighed gently as he walked into Chris' locker room, taking a seat on the bench.

Before he could do much else though, the door opened and Chris walked in, his eyes flashing immediately to Jason. Jason gulped silently as Chris shut the door before coming over to him, the anger radiating off of him.

"What's wrong Chris?" asked Jason gently.

"Have you been reading my text messages?" he asked in response.

Jason gulped again, his hands shaking slightly as he looked down, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Chris grabbed Jason's shoulders, pinning him back against the lockers behind him, "I believe I told you before never to read my messages," he growled lowly.

Jason sniffled softly as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, "I'm sorry Chris, it was a complete accident!" he said, hoping Chris would calm down.

Instead though, Chris reached up and slapped Jason once across the face before stepping back, "Stay out of my private belongings or you'll get worse than a simple slap."

Jason nodded silently as Chris walked back of the room, mumbling something about getting something to eat. Jason frowned slightly as he sat there, a hand resting against his now red cheek. He shook his head before heading for the bathroom and splashing cold water on his face to ease the redness. He then turned and left the bathroom, sighing gently as he walked through the halls.

Meanwhile, Chris stood in a nearby dark locker room, his eyes flickering around every now and then as he waited patiently for the guy to come. He smirked faintly as the door opened and the person walked in, engulfing the room once more in darkness.

"Chrissy," giggled the other man slightly as he felt Chris' arms wrap around him from behind. Chris kept silent as he pulled the man further into the room, pulling them both down to the carpeted floor. A giggle echoed through the room as Chris yanked their clothes off, his hands running all over the other man's body.

"Does he know yet?" whispered the other man.

"He'll never know babe," responded Chris before silencing him.

A few hours later, Chris walked back down to his locker room, smirking slightly to himself. He walked into the room, grinning slightly when he saw Jason sitting there, waiting on him.

"Hey blondie," he greeted as he walked to the bathroom, gesturing for Jason to follow him. Jason sighed gently as he followed after the older man, his mind drifting away from him as they both climbed into the shower, Jason wanting nothing more than to be away from there.

Meanwhile, Matt walked down the hall to his own locker room, bumping into John along the way.

"Hey man," greeted John, "Where have you been?"

Matt grinned slightly at him, "Just had a bit of a fun," he said with a chuckle before walking off. John frowned as he watched him walk away before shrugging and heading off once more. Matt walked to his own locker room, grinning as he grabbed his phone and sent a text message off to Chris before heading to the showers himself.

"Hey blondie, grab me a towel," said Chris as they stood in the bathroom. Jason nodded and walked over to the shelves, grabbing two towels. He handed one to Chris then wrapped the other one around himself before heading out of the room. He walked over to his things and got dressed then turned to look at Chris, frowning when he saw Chris once more texting away on his phone. He sighed as he took a seat on the bench, waiting on Chris to finish.

"Let's go blondie," said Chris, leading him to the door. Jason nodded silently as he stood up, grabbing his bag along the way before following after Chris. They walked in silence to Chris' car, throwing their bags into the trunk before climbing in. As Chris drove them back to the hotel, Jason stared out the window, his mind thinking once more back to Adam and all of the times the two of them would travel together.

Jason was jolted from his thoughts when they pulled into the hotel's parking lot. He followed Chris to their room, throwing himself down tiredly on the bed. He closed his eyes as Chris fell down on the bed next to him, his arms wrapping tightly around Jason. He wished his mind elsewhere as Chris began to kiss him, his hands all over Jason's body.

An hour later, Jason stared out the nearby window, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he stood with his head against the cold glass. He felt shivers course through his body from the coldness as he closed his eyes, sighing gently. His silence though was broken by the loud buzzing of Chris' phone. He lifted his head and looked over at it, shaking his head. Although he had a strong desire to see what the message said, Jason didn't really want to know what was worse than a slap.

The longer he stood there though, the more the desire grew. He sighed as he walked over to the phone, picking it up. He opened the message, staring down at the words silently.

_Chrissy,_

_I can't wait until our next meeting. Next time, let's make it your bed, not mine._

_Love,  
X_

Tears rolled down Jason's cheeks as he placed the phone down and walked over to the bed, taking his rightful spot next to Chris. He laid there silently as he cried, his mind wonder just what he did to deserve such a cheater for a lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews =]**

**Lots of speculation as to who Chris is cheating on Jason with, but I refuse to state if it's true or not, so you'll just have to wait and see.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I'm trying to work everyone in so that it'll be more interesting.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

The next morning Jason found himself sitting alone in his hotel room, his body curled up underneath the warm covers with his back against the headrest. He sighed gently as he stared at the blankets, his mind thinking back to what had just happened.

Shortly after waking up, Chris had gone for his shower then came out to tell Jason he had to be somewhere. When Jason asked where, Chris simply told him that it was none of his business and that if he knew what was good for him, he would give Chris some privacy.

Jason didn't understand it. It seemed no matter what Jason did, he always got in trouble with Chris. Months ago it would have been different but now, now Chris was a completely different person and Jason didn't like it one bit.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he reached for his phone on the nightstand and flipped it open, searching through his contacts. He stopped when he reached Adam's name, frowning faintly as he clicked on the name. He held the phone to his ear, the ringing echoing in his mind before switching to Adam's voicemail. Jason felt tears well up in his eyes as he heard Adam's voice soon followed by the loud beep.

"Addy," he said to into the phone, "I miss you."

He hung up the phone after that and tossed it aside before lying down on his side, curling up tightly underneath the covers.

Meanwhile, miles away, Adam stepped out of his bathroom, his hand running a towel back through his long blonde hair. He walked over to his dresser and picked up his wallet, then keys, dumping them into his pockets. When he went to reach for his phone though, he stopped when he saw the symbol of a new voicemail flashing at him.

Flipping the phone open, Adam placed a call to his voicemail, listening to the prompts before Jason's voice came over. He could hear the sadness in the younger man's voice, the heavy breathing and the sniffle that soon followed before the voicemail ended.

"Damn it," he growled to himself as he walked over to his bed and looked down at his phone. He sighed as he went through his own contacts, putting in a call to Matt.

Instead of Matt's voice though, Adam heard groaning, and what he could easily recognize as moaning. He pulled the phone away from his ear and switched it to speaker; listening closely to whatever the heck it was he was hearing. Sure it may not be the most polite thing, but it was Matt's fault, not Adam's.

The sounds died down a few minutes later, but Adam could still hear voices in the background, then Matt's loud voice so it seemed he was somewhat close to the phone.

"_Hey Chrissy," said Matt over the phone, "Do you love me, or Jay?"_

"_You of course," said Chris, the smirk on his lips easy to detect over the phone._

Adam felt himself grow sick as flipped the phone closed and stuffed it into his pocket. He stood up form the bed and walked out of his room, heading to his office. He sat down behind the desk and flipped open his phone book, searching for Vince's cell phone number.

When he found the number, he pulled his phone back out and dialed the number.

"Hello?" answered Vince grumpily.

"Hey Vince, it's Adam," greeted Adam, "Listen, I have a deal for you…"

Meanwhile, Jason was still sitting in his hotel room when Chris returned, shutting the door quietly behind him. He jumped though when he saw Jason sitting there, watching him as he walked in.

"Hey blondie," said Chris as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Jason, "Why haven't you gotten up yet?"

"Sick," responded Jason, his hands resting on his stomach, "Did you have fun wherever you went?"

"Yeah I did," answered Chris with a smirk, kissing Jason's lips, "Come on; I know a good medication for sickness."

Jason closed his eyes tightly as he felt Chris climb underneath the covers with him, his clothes soon leaving his body along with Chris'.

While Chris was having his fun with Jason, Matt was sitting in his hotel room, his hand falling on his phone where it rested on his bed. He frowned as he picked it up, his eyes flashing wide as he saw that he had a call from Adam that lasted a good five minutes.

"Fuck," he mumbled as he closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. If Adam had heard him, he knew Adam was going to tell Jason what was going on, and then they'd really be screwed over.

"Hey Chris," said Jason a few hours later as he laid in bed with Chris, his arms wrapped loosely around the older man, "What do you keep leaving me alone?"

"I don't try to," responded Chris, "But sometimes I just need a break, you know?"

"No," answered Jason, sitting up and looking down at Chris, "Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

"It's not that Jay," said Chris, "You just are a bit hard to handle sometimes."

"I don't mean to be," responded Jason with a frown, a soft sniffle escaping him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Jay," said Chris as he pulled Jason back down into his arms, "At least you're good in bed."

Jason stayed silent after that comment, his frown still evident on his lips. So that's why Chris was still with him, because he was good in bed. There was no other reason for Chris to stay with him. The very thought made Jason feel dirty as he shook slightly in Chris' hold, tears welling up in his eyes. Adam never made him feel like that.

"I miss Adam," he said softly, his eyes falling shut, not knowing that Chris had heard him and was coming up with a plan to teach Jason where it was that he belonged, and that he would never have Adam again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =]**

**So, think you know who Chris is cheating on Jay with? You may or you may not, who knows.**

**IMPORTANT: I've made a slight change to all of this. Jason, Christian, will be on ECW like he was prior to the Rumble, and since ECW and SD always traveled together, that's why Jason was able to be with Chris all of the time. Anyways, like in real life, Adam will be returning at the Rumble. So I hope that doesn't confuse anyone.**

**I own no one involved in this story, they all belong to the WWE and whatnot.**

The wind and rain was cold on Jason's body as he stood outside of the arena, waiting on his ride. He sighed heavily as he leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He glanced down at his watch on his wrist, sighing again as the rain began to pick up, splattering around Jason's bare skin. He hadn't been expecting it to actually rain so he didn't think to grab a jacket before heading out to the arena that morning. He sighed again as he looked up and down the street for his ride, but he still didn't see Chris coming. He sank down to the cold, wet concrete, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs as he waited for someone, anyone to come get him.

Meanwhile, Chris was sitting in a hotel room, a smirk on his lips as he waited. The door of the bathroom opened, breaking the silence around Chris, and a person walked out of the bathroom, stepping over to Chris. He smirked even more as he was pushed back on the bed, the person lying down on top of him, kissing him along his neck.

"Shouldn't you be picking Jay up from the arena?" asked Matt, looking down at Chris as the older man squirmed underneath him.

Chris smirked faintly up him, "Who?" he questioned before capturing Matt's lips with his own.

A heavy sigh escaped Jason's lips once more as he leaned back against the wet wall of the arena. He looked up and down the street for the fifth or sixth time, sighing again when he didn't see Chris coming from either direction. Deciding he had waited long enough, Jason stood up from the cold concrete and began the long, cold, wet walk back to the hotel.

After walking in the cold rain and chilling wind, Jason finally reached the hotel a good three hours later, shivering violently. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button, leaning against the wall as he waited for the elevator to come down.

"Wow, what happened to you?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned, looking at Matt as he stepped up behind him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Chris left me out at the arena in the rain," answered Jason, turning his head to cough into his arm, sighing gently. "I'm all wet and cold now."

Matt frowned faintly, placing a hand against Jason's forehead, "Jay you're gonna get sick if you stand out in that rain like that again," he said, stepping back as the doors of the elevator dinged open.

Jason shrugged, stepping away from the wall and into the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor then leaned back against the wall, shaking as the doors shut. He closed his eyes for the ride up to his floor, only opening his eyes when the doors opened at his floor. He stepped out of the elevator and walked down to his room, opening the door after struggling for a few minutes.

Stepping into the room, Jason looked all around for Chris, but he didn't seem to be in the room. He sighed as he turned and headed into the bathroom, stripping out of his wet clothes and climbing underneath the hot water spewing from the shower. Once he felt he was not only clean but warmer, Jason stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He walked out to the hotel room, and over to his things, grabbing some clothes then dressing.

"Took you long enough to get out of there," said a voice from behind him. Jason straightened slowly before turning, spotting Chris on the bed, his body leaning back against the headboard.

"Sorry Chris," he mumbled softly, turning his head to cough again into his arm, "I was just trying to get warm after walking in the rain."

"What were you doing in the rain?" asked Chris, not even bothering to get up to check on Jason.

"You never came to pick me up at the arena," responded Jason, sitting on the edge of the bed as he spoke.

Chris shrugged as he stood from the bed, walking around Jason and heading for the bathroom, though he stopped just outside of the bathroom door and turned to look at Jason.

"Blonde, I told you this morning when I dropped you off I wasn't going to be picking you up," he said before walking into the bathroom, the door shutting behind him.

Jason sighed heavily before standing up and climbing underneath the covers of the bed, wrapping them tightly around his body as he coughed again into his pillow before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, back at the arena, Adam stood in Vince's office, looking at the chairman as he sat at his desk, his eyes down on a series of papers.

"Are you sure you're cleared to return?" asked Vince, looking up at Adam.

Adam nodded, "Doctor said, though it was a miracle, I'm fine to return right now," responded Adam with a grin.

Vince nodded, putting the papers down and standing up, "Well then, welcome back Copeland," he said, sticking his hand out to Adam. Adam grinned and shook Vince's hand before leaving the office. He walked down the hall and out into the rain, tugging his jacket closer to his body, the hood lower over his head.

Now that he was finally back on the show, all Adam needed now was to find Jason and somehow make him take him back. That was something, Adam realized as he drove to the hotel, was easier said than done.

Pulling up to the hotel, Adam climbed out of his chair and walked into the hotel with his bags, checking into a room. He took the elevator up to his floor, walking down the hall to his room that was just a few doors down from Jason's. He yawned as he stripped for the night, and then climbed into his bed, hoping that within the next few days, he'd be able to find Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =]**

**So now we got everyone involved, or do we? Hmmmm.**

**I moved forward a bit so that Adam can appear in Jason's life, so yeah, we're at the Royal Rumble PPV now.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

"Blondie!" shouted Chris, walking into his locker room, looking around for Jason, "Where the hell are you?"

Jason jumped and dashed out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his short blond hair, "What's wrong Chris?"

Chris looked at him, growling faintly, "What are you doing?" he asked, "You need to get ready, the PPV is going to start soon."

Jason sighed, "I know Chris," he said softly, "I was showering before I went out."

Chris rolled his eyes, "I don't freaking care," he said simply "Get going, your match is first."

Jason nodded before throwing his towel to the side and heading out of the locker room. He sighed as he walked down the hall, pulling his shirt on as he walked. Since he was unable to see where he was going, it wasn't that surprising that he ended up crashing into someone, knocking him backwards but he was able to keep himself up on his feet.

"Sorry, I couldn't see," he mumbled, his eyes down as he smoothed down his shirt.

"It's alright," said a voice, causing Jason to jump. He lifted his head slowly, jumping again when he saw it was Adam standing in front of him, that bright smile that he loved shining brightly on Adam's face.

"A-Adam," he said softly, frozen to where he stood briefly before jumping forward, throwing his arms around Adam's neck, hugging him tightly. "I missed you Addy."

Adam chuckled faintly, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, "I missed you too Jay baby," he said softly, kissing the side of Jason's head, "So much."

Jason pulled back after a moment, looking up at him, "I thought you weren't coming back," he said softly, curiously raising an eyebrow at him.

"Seems everyone thought that," he said, his arms still wrapped around Jason's waist, "Did you not want me back?"

Jason's eyes went wide as he shook his head quickly, "It's not that," he said with a smile, looking back up at him, "I just thought….I just thought I wasn't going to see you again."

Adam kissed Jason lightly on the forehead before pulling him back into his arms, "There's nothing that can keep me away from seeing you Jay," he said softly, breathing in the soft scent of Jason's freshly washed hair.

They stayed together like that before Jason pulled back, jumping when he realized he had somewhere to be.

"I need to get joining," he said, not yet removing his arms from around Adam's neck, "I have a match with Zeke, I need to go, we're first."

Adam smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling away from him completely, "Go kick his ass baby," he said with a grin before turning and walking away. Jason smiled faintly before hurrying off down the hall to the curtain.

Jason grinned to himself as he came backstage a while later after his match, the title still held securely around his waist. He had done it; he had beaten Ezekiel all on his own. Sure it was planned for him to win, but he still felt glad to have pulled a victory over on the man. He just hoped that Chris would be just as happy with him as he felt right now.

Stepping up to the locker room, Jason opened the door, grinning faintly when he saw Chris sitting there, watching the PPV on one of the TV monitors.

"Did you see me out there, Chris?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Hmm?" asked Chris, looking over at him, "Oh, no I didn't. I was too busy doing something more important."

Jason frowned, his heart aching. The one person, besides Adam, that he cared about hadn't even bothered to watch his match. He felt his body shake slightly as he placed his title down on the bench then sat next to Chris, watching the rest of the PPV with little interest until the last match, the large Royal Rumble match started.

"I'll be back in a bit," said Chris, rising from the bench when it was nearing time for his number to be called up, "You better be watching, otherwise I might just have to make you pay."

Jason gulped, but nodded his head nonetheless. He watched on the screen as Jack Swagger made his way to the ring. That meant there was only one more person before Chris was out. He sighed faintly, grabbing a nearby bottle of water and taking a swig from it as he watched the clock count down before he heard Kofi's music sound, signaling that he was next. One person before Chris came.

Standing up from the bench, Jason began to change out of his ring gear. He didn't even bother to shower as he returned to the bench, his shirt held tightly in his hands as he saw the clock count down, then Chris' music hit, and out came Chris. Jason wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stand the smug grin that was on Chris' face. He knew it was all part of his character, but he felt that smug grin was for some other reason, some reason that he should know about. Why he thought like that, he wasn't sure.

Jason watched as Chris wrestled around with the other guys, but he couldn't bring himself to really care. He shook his head and began pulling on his shirt when he heard the chants of the fans counting down. He also did love hearing that, but this time he didn't really care since he wasn't the one they were counting down for. He slid his hands down his shirt, smoothing it out when he heard the loud buzzer come from the screen, and then he heard Adam's music hit.

Jumping, Jason lifted his head and watched as Adam came out, the shocked expression played a bit too much of Chris' face. He knew Chris was shocked to see Adam, and Jason knew he was going to be in big trouble for not telling him. That thought was thrown from his mind though as he watched Adam toss Chris out of the ring, then a little while later toss out John Cena to win. He sat there, shocked that Adam was indeed back before he cheered, clapping his hands.

Before he got a chance to stop though, the door flung itself open, and Chris walked in, anger fuming from him. Jason jumped, dropping his hands to his sides. Chris turned his eyes to him, glaring at him.

"Get your ass out to the car, now!" he shouted before storming into the bathroom. Jason squeaked softly before grabbing his bags and running out the door. He didn't stop as he ran past the others, earning curious looks from them. Though they wanted to question Jason, their answer came instead in the form of Chris storming his way down the hall after Jason, his bag swinging widely around him.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet as Jason sat silently in the back where he had been ordered to sit. He kept his head down as they walked to their room, flinching when the door slammed shut behind them.

"Why didn't you tell me he was back?" he ordered, turning his anger completely towards Jason.

Jason looked at him, frowning faintly, "I didn't think it was that important," he said softly, "I mean, I saw him in the hall, but I didn't think he was back to wrestling again."

"Shows how little you know," growled Chris, shoving Jason down on the bed. He glared down at him, the growling never ceasing as he grabbed Jason's wrists tightly, holding them over his head.

"Chris please," he begged, "Stop it, you're hurting me."

He chuckled, "Do you really think I care?" he asked, "While you're here moping, I always find myself with someone better, someone that I can actually see myself down the road with."

Jason stared at him, shocked, "You're cheating on me?" he whispered quietly.

Chris smirked, "It's about time you caught on," he growled, yanking Jason off of the bed and throwing him towards the floor, "You're to sleep there tonight, end of story."

Before Jason could do much else, Chris stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into bed, turning the light out a few minutes later. Jason whimpered gently before curling into a ball, crying himself silently to sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

Jason awoke the next morning to a quiet, empty hotel room. He frowned as he sat up on the floor slowly, his body aching more than it did after his match. He turned his gaze towards the bed, frowning when he saw Chris was gone. He sighed gently and stood up, staggering as he made his way to the bathroom.

After showering, Jason got dressed once more and staggered his way downstairs. He walked over to the restaurant and sat down at a table, his head in his hands as he stared down at his menu, trying to decide on something to eat. He didn't even bother looking around as he heard someone step up next to his table, their legs the only thing he could see from his position.

"Jay baby," said Adam softly, gaining Jason's attention, "Are you okay?"

Jason lifted his head slightly, looking up at Adam, "No," he said softly, "Hungry."

Adam frowned, sitting at in the chair across from him, "Come on Jay, I know you better than anyone, even Chris," he said, tilting his head to the side, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he said softly, folding up his menu, "Really, it's nothing."

Adam kept the frown on his face, "Come on Jay," he said, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Jason sighed gently, "Its Chris," he finally said, tears welling up in his eyes, "He's cheating on me."

The words hung in the air before them as Jason lowered his head to his hands once more, sniffling softly as he willed the tears to not roll down his cheeks. Instead, they betrayed him he realized as he felt hot tears slowly trickle down his cheeks. Adam stared at the weeping man across from him, not sure what to say.

"It all makes sense," he said to himself. Jason lifted his head, looking at Adam through teary eyes.

"What makes sense?" he questioned softly, sniffling gently as he wiped at the tears on his cheeks.

Adam froze, looking over at Jason, "Uh, well I called someone after your voicemail, and I heard things, voices, Chris' voice," he said, scratching the back of his head, "I should have put it all together then."

Jason sniffled again as tears rolled down his cheeks again, his body shaking as he sobbed quietly, scrunching his hands up in his hair.

"How can he cheat on me?" he asked Adam, looking at him as he choked back another sob, his hands pulling lightly at his hair. He didn't even notice that they were gaining the attention of others around them slowly, everyone curious why Jason was crying.

Adam frowned, standing up from the table when he noticed the others watching. He grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him up, leading out of the restaurant. The walk to his room was silent as Jason wept quietly against Adam's arm, his vision blurry as he walked with Adam to Adam's room. He sat down on the bed gently, his head back in his hands as his body shook with sobs.

"I'm sorry Jay," whispered Adam, sitting down next to him and wrapping his arms around him, "I shouldn't have left; none of this would have happened if I hadn't left."

Jason glanced up at him, sniffling as he turned completely, resting his head against Adam's chest, "It's not your fault Adam. It's mine; I should have known all those text messages were from someone he was cheating on me with."

Adam frowned, "You know what?" he asked gently, "It's not your fault, and it's not mine."

"Whose fault is it then?" asked Jason softly, wiping at the tears rolling own his cheeks.

Adam smiled faintly, "It's Chris' fault. It's Chris' fault for not realizing how great he has it, for not realizing the gem that he has now in his life," he said, reaching over and wiping the tears from Jason's face, "He doesn't know how great he has it."

Jason sniffled, smiling faintly up at Adam, "I still love him though Adam," he said softly, lowering his gaze to the floor.

Those words stung Adam as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jason, "We'll see about that," he said softly, kissing the top of Jason's head.

Meanwhile, Chris glanced over at Matt as he sat in Matt's hotel room with him.

"I can't believe that…that germ incubator is back," mumbled Chris, throwing his body back against the headboard, closing his eyes briefly at the pain in his back from that simple action before opening them and looking at Matt.

"Germ incubator?" asked Matt, chuckling faintly as he crawled up the bed and sat next to Chris, "Seriously?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "My point," he said sternly, ceasing the laughter coming from Matt, "Is that Adam thinks he can have Jason back, he thinks he can take what's mine, and he can't."

Matt frowned, "I thought you didn't love Jason?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't," stated Chris, reaching over and running his hand lightly through Matt's hair, "But that doesn't mean I want Adam to take what's mine."

Matt sighed, "I'm so confused," he admitted, looking over at Chris once more.

Chris smirked, kissing Matt lightly on the cheek, "How about this," he started, "I don't love Jason, but he's my property, just like you."

Matt smiled faintly, "Oh, I understand," he said, crawling on top of Chris, straddling the older man's waist, "I like being your property."

"As you should," said Chris with a smirk, pulling Matt down to him and kissing him roughly on the lips before pulling away. "Now, I need you to help me take care of Adam."

"Anything Chris," whispered Matt, snuggling down on top of Chris, "I'll do anything for you."

Chris smirked, running his fingers through Matt's hair once more as he thought over how he could use Matt.

Later that evening, Jason was alone in the halls. He had gone off to his room to see Chris but he wasn't there so now he was beginning the long trek back to Adam's room. He sighed as he turned the hall, stopping when he saw Adam speaking to Matt. He stepped closer slightly when he saw Matt spot him, then turn back to Adam, grabbing Adam and pulling him into a kiss.

A sick feeling filled Jason as he stared, his body cold before he turned and ran off. _Why was everyone trying to hurt him? _He thought as he ran off, crashing into Chris on the way to the elevator. He winced as he fell to the floor, looking up at Chris.

"Hey blondie," he said, pulling Jason up off the floor, "You okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

Jason nodded, throwing his arms around Chris, "Adam," he whispered softly, snuggling his head against Chris' neck, "He's moved on."

Chris smirked as he wrapped his arms around Jason and walked off with him back to their room. He shut the door behind him, throwing Jason down on the bed lightly before crawling up next to him. Jason cried lightly as he curled up next to Chris that night. He knew Chris was cheating on him, he knew Chris was going to hurt him, but nothing hurt him more than seeing Adam with Matt. He cried himself to sleep that night, the pain too much to keep him awake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, who hasn't updated in a while? Lol Sorry folks =D**

**Oh, Oscar is Rey, John is Morrison, and Darren is William Regal.**

**I own no one, they all belong to WWE.**

Jay sighed faintly as he stared out the window from the passenger seat of the car he was sitting in. For the past few weeks he had done his best to avoid Chris and Adam, even Matt, no matter how much it tore him up inside. He wanted nothing more than to just be with Adam without having to worry about Chris, but he still loved Chris, even with Chris constantly cheating on him with Matt, and now so was Adam. The entire thing left Jay with nothing but heartache and a headache.

"Jay," said the other person in the car with him, "You're awful quiet, you okay?"

Turning his head, Jay glanced over at Oscar before shaking his head and looking down at his hands, "I don't think I'll ever be okay." He said gently, his hands wringing together.

Silence filled the car as they pulled into the parking lot at the next arena's parking lot. Jay sighed faintly as he climbed out of the car, stretching his legs in the process.

Walking into the arena, Jay kept to himself as he walked, heading towards catering first since he hadn't eaten anything yet. He stopped though when he saw Matt and Adam walking into catering, holding hands and smiling at each other.

A feeling of disgust filled Jay as he stared at the two of them, a feeling of hatred coming soon after. If that's how it was going to be, well Jay could play their way too. He turned and stormed down the hall, heading for the locker room. He flung the door open and looked around, spotting John looking at him with wide eyes.

"Jay? You okay?" asked John, stepping closer to him. Jay grabbed John's hand silently and stormed out of the locker room, heading once more back towards catering. He walked into the room and looked around, spotting Adam and Matt a nearby table.

"John," said Jay softly, looking at him, "I'm tired of being hurt, I'm tired of being the little helpless toy, I need your help."

John looked at him silently before glancing over at Adam and Matt, spotting the two of them watching him and Jay. He turned his attention back to Jay, smirking faintly before leaning up slightly, since Jay was an inch taller than him, and kissed him slightly. Jay grinned into the kiss as he pulled John close, not caring about the small crowd that was circling them.

Pulling away after a few minutes, Jay turned and looked towards where Adam was, spotting the hurt in the other man's eyes. Although he felt horrible, Jay flashed Adam a grin then turned and left the room with John, holding hands with the younger man.

"Jay," said John once they were alone in the locker room, "What's this really about?"

A soft sigh escaped Jay as he turned to look at John, "I don't know," he started, "I'm tired of Chris and Adam hurting me, I'm tired of being a toy to those guys."

John nodded his head silently, "I know how you feel," he said softly, wrapping an arm around Jay's waist, pulling him closer.

"You do?" asked Jay curiously, looking over at the other man.

He nodded, "Oh yeah. Mike tortured me by constantly acting around with Phil before finally telling me that he didn't love me, but now I'm with Phil, " he said softly, "I know it doesn't make sense, but love never does."

Jay sighed gently, "I can't make you cheat on Phil," he said with a frown, pulling away from John, "Go find Phil, explain what happened, and love him."

John frowned faintly but got up and left the room, leaving Jay alone. Jay sighed faintly as he stared down at the floor, his hands wringing together again as he stared off into space, not paying attention to things around him until he felt hands on his shoulders, squeezing down on him.

Jumping, Jay stood up and spun around, spotting Chris behind.

"What was that out there?" asked Chris, not a hint of emotion showing in his voice.

Jay gulped slightly, "Well, I mean, I didn't, uh," he said, stepping backwards with every word as Chris crept closer and closer before pinning Jay back against the lockers.

"What was that?" he asked again, putting emphasis on each word.

Jay looked up at him, panting faintly, "I'm tired of being a toy, I'm tired of you guys playing with my feelings," he spat out before biting his lower lip, staring into Chris' eyes.

"Oh you are?" asked Chris, an eyebrow cocked, "Then how about I make it so no man ever touches you again?"

Before Jay could question his actions, Chris turned and left the room, leaving Jay alone. He stayed standing against the lockers before reaching down and grabbing his gear, changing before practice. He sighed faintly as he climbed into the ring a little while later, waiting on Darren to come.

Instead though, Jay frowned as he saw Chris coming down to the ring, a duffle bag over his shoulder. Jay turned and went to run out the other side of the ring, but he was stopped as the bag was thrown at his legs, knocking him down.

"What are you doing?" shouted Jay as Chris came to him, a wooden bat in his hand.

Chris smirked, "I told you, I'm going to make it so no man ever touches you again!" he shouted, slamming the bat into Jay's stomach.

It felt like hours past before Chris left, leaving a bloody slightly unconscious Jay in the ring. Darren, slightly late, walked onto the stage, spotting the unconscious Jay in the ring before shouting for help. He ran down the ramp and into the ring, trying to wake up Jay as help came running to the ring shortly after.

Meanwhile, Adam was sitting alone in the dressing room, packing up his bag when Matt came in, smiling widely.

"What's got you so happy?" asked Adam as he zipped up his bag.

Matt grinned even more, "Jay's hurt," he said snickering, "Someone attacked him in the ring and they're taking him to the hospital now."

Adam froze, looking up at Matt, "How the fucking hell is that funny?" shouted Adam, jumping up from the bench.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Why do you care? That prick just kissed a younger man in front of you!" said Matt, laughing even more, "Gee if he wasn't such a great lover in bed no one would give a damn about him."

Adam glared fiercely at Matt before balling up his fist and swinging at Matt, punching him in the face. Matt dropped to the floor with a thud, clutching at his nose as Adam grabbed his bag and went to leave, though stopped and leaned down next to Matt.

"If you ever talk about Jay like that again, I'll make sure whatever happened to him happens to you, and I'll make sure you never wrestle again," he threatened before walking out of the room and hurrying to his car so he could head to the hospital, hoping within himself that Jay was okay.


End file.
